


Not Just A Costume

by dandelionblizzard



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, abed doesn't understand gender, nonbinary!Abed, this fic is the ramblings of... well me, this need more chapters but i won't ever write them i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionblizzard/pseuds/dandelionblizzard
Summary: Abed is nonbinary. One day he wears a dress.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Not Just A Costume

Abed Nadir didn't understand gender. At least, he didn't understand why other people subscribed to it so much. He remembered when he told that poor woman that the jeans she was wearing made her look like a man. She never wore those jeans again.

Abed just wore whatever he wanted. Usually, this was jeans and a t-shirt, but sometimes it was a dress. He especially loved dressing as his favourite characters, such as Olive Oyl, or Allison from The Breakfast Club (pre-makeover, obviously. she was way hotter as a goth). But Abed knew that it would make the study group uncomfortable if he wore something feminine that wasn't just a costume. He normally wore those things at home alone, where nobody could see him.

But one day, he wore a striped t-shirt dress. It wasn't very short on him, but it hit above the knee. He decided not to wear any makeup that day, mostly because he didn't feel like it but also so he wouldn't weird out the group with TWO things at once (plus Britta would probably call him a trans woman, which he was not).

He walked into the study room and sat down in his chair as if nothing was different.

"Abed?" They said, synchronised, but the rest of their words got tangled up midair and he couldn't hear them. He was already beginning to regret his decision.

**Author's Note:**

> ok that was cool. i might add more later but that involves writing dialogue so...
> 
> but i had an idea for a breakfast club homage where they actually have detention! so... maybe i'll write that (also feel free to steal my ideas and do them better. or worse)


End file.
